Forever Maya and Mitsoumi Story
by RomanticAffair17
Summary: After being left behind by Mitsoumi for 5 years, Maya was hunted with nightmares about him leaving her on the actual day that he did. All she wanted was to forget about him-- but she couldn't. On her 20th birthday an unepected guest arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! As you may know, I'm a new comer in this site— though I have been writing stories, poems, and songs for a long time. My schedule is pretty busy so updates will be released either every weekend or every other weekend. If you have questions about the story or about the upcoming updates please contact me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forever**

**(A Maya and Mitsoumi Story)**

**Nightmares of Love**

_Book One, Chapter One_

Crushed. My tears wouldn't stop flowing. My heart—I feel like its being ripped apart. Running down this alley, searching for him—wondering where he went, wondering why somehow I was hurting. It's too painful for me to handle…someone please help me!

"Where should we go next Mitsoumi? I still don't want to go home yet—I'm enjoying myself way too much. Hehe."

He looked at me with his fierce but warm eyes and smiled.

"Shall we go to my place then? I want to spend my last night with you today."

Fear came—and somewhere in my heart I felt that I just lost something important to me. I tried to keep my face and voice calm.

"What nonsense are you talking about Mitsoumi? Last night with me? Hehe, this won't be our last night together—coz you're going to be with me forever." Then I winked.

"Your right; what I meant was that I want to spend my night holding you and making love to you over and over…"

Pain—I felt like crying and for some reason; I couldn't breathe at all. But I kept myself calm and I had to think positive; nothing's going to happen…nothing.

"Aaah. Mitsoumi…stop…no…st-st-stop—Aaaah!"

"Sorry. Forgive me if I'm too rough tonight…I can't hold it any longer."

His kisses were rough, his touch were cold—filled with no emotions. I felt like he was saying goodbye to me. It hurts but I didn't care—I love him too much.

"Maya…Maya… —I love you."

"Aaaaah…Mitsoumi!"

We did it over and over that my knees were too weak to stand and my eyes not able to open. But I loved every second of it. I was unaware of what time it was and how much time was I sleeping. Though I didn't care, just being with Mitsoumi seems like eternity to me; eternity that I would always be happy to spend with him.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone in the bed. I was still trying to think positive and thought that maybe Mitsoumi just went out to buy some cigarettes. Three hours had passed and he was still not back. I dressed myself and decided to look for him. As I was about to walk out of the door, I saw a note hanging on the mirror.

"_When you leave, give the key back to the housekeeper. I already told the housekeeper that I won't be living there anymore. Don't look for me—Even if you know where I am, I will only be disgusted to see your face again. __**Goodbye**__."_

My whole world just fell apart. Mitsoumi—no…he didn't…he didn't left me. He's going to comeback…he's going to comeback…right? My worst fear came and I know I had to do something. I ran out of the house and I started to search for him.

"Mitsoumi! Mitsoumi! You can't leave me. Please, where are you?? Where did you go??"

As I turned, I saw my brother standing in front of me. His face was so hard to read that I don't even know what he was thinking—no, it's not that it's hard to read…I just couldn't think straight. I had no clue about what's going on anymore.

"Maya…come here my dear little sister. Come to brother."

He held out his arms to embrace my cold body as the rain kept on pouring down on us.

"No brother! Where is Mitsoumi? Where is he? I need him! Please…please tell me…"

I hadn't noticed that my tears have been flowing and my eyes were swollen and red. I was breaking inside out. I didn't know what to do. Mitsoumi is my life and I can't live without him.

"He…he left already. He's not here in Japan anymore. He contacted me earlier this morning, saying that he has to cancel our appointment together. He said he some important date with you—by then I knew what he was planning. I'm sorr—"

"What do you mean not in Japan anymore? Mitsoumi didn't leave me…he can't…he loves me too much to do that…and…and…and he said that you canceled on him so you can hang out with your girlfriend. Mitsoumi wouldn't lie to me…no. I don't believe you brother. Tell me where Mitsoumi is!"

My body reacted on its own; I started to attack my own brother. My mind was too busy thinking about Mitsoumi leaving Japan.

"Tell me where he is!! Brother!!!"

With just one flick of his finger and my body slammed on the wall. Everything hurts. I couldn't breathe. Everything means nothing anymore. My heart…it's…it's...gone. _Forever._

"Stop it Maya! Mitsoumi is not coming back! He's gone already so stop this nonsense at once! You have to face the truth that he doesn't love you. No. He never loved you!"

"No! You're lying! Mitsoumi _is_ coming back! No—"

My eyes opened. I was catching my breath and tears started to form in my eyes. _Dream_. Again. It's been five years already, yet I'm still hurting and being hunted by this dream since _he_ left. I _want_ to forget about _him_. No—I _need_ to forget _him_.

Next morning, I forgot that it was my 20th birthday. Aya was preparing the food and organized a family party.

"Maya-chan, Happy Birthday!"

She jumped on me and hugged me tight that I couldn't breathe. Then brother came with a smile.

"Now now Aya, don't kill your sister on her birthday. Happy Birthday, Maya."

"Thank you Aya and Onii-chan."

"Maya-chan, the guests are coming soon so you better hurry up and get dressed. You have to be the prettiest person on your party ok?"

"Sure. I'll go get dressed then."

As I was dressing, I heard people coming and started to look for me. _They're already here._ I put on my kimono and my hair accessories and I started to walk out the room. Suddenly, everyone stopped chatting. Then I heard my brother started to talk… I was beginning to wonder why it was only him who didn't seem shock at all. Too curious. I hurried myself then I stopped.

"Glad you could come—Mitsoumi."


	2. Chapter 2

**No matter how much distance or time…**

_Book One, Chapter 2_

I don't understand. What's going on really? It can't be…Mitosumi's…here? It's been 5 years with no contact—no whatsoever. It can't be him! I was scared—no voice would come out of my mouth either. _I hate him! I hate him! I don't love him! Never!_ Those words—they're all I could think of…though I know it would always be the opposite of every lie I say, I can't help but feel hurt about it.

Suddenly, I thought to myself; everything is different and I shouldn't worry about the past anymore. The past is the past and will _only_ be the past—nothing more. As much as I didn't want to show my face and look at him once again after so many years that passed, I concentrated on how to calm my face and look like as if his appearance doesn't affect me one bit. I straightened my kimono and walked out of my room. As I walked out of the room, everyone was shocked to see me calm and smiling; then it must be working—my smile…my fake smile.

"It's been years…5 years to be exact. How are you doing Mitosumi? I'm glad that you remembered and showed at my party."

"It's been long Maya…you still haven't changed. Beautiful and endearing as ever."

Beautiful? Endearing? Did I heard them right? Why do these words make my heart flutter without my knowledge? It's frustrating…I can't have these feelings anymore.

Hearing those words coming from his mouth made me feel uncomfortable in a way like every other girl who's in love should. Denial I may seem to be but…right now it's the only way I know how to escape from his presence and away from what I still feel for him. Hurt, crushed, broken, left alone, torn, damaged—these kinds of pain that I've been feelings since that day, they hurt more today than I could have ever imagine they would. It's suffocating. I feel like dying.

Ignoring his presence, I turned to my brother and smiled… "Brother, are you the one who invited Mitsoumi here tonight?" I didn't know my brother's motive for inviting him here but…I couldn't deny having the feeling of happiness and sorrow.

"Yes it was I that invited him. I heard that he came back to Japan earlier than he planned and I thought that it would only be polite to invite him here since he is…_was_ part of the family. Wouldn't you agree Maya?"

"Of course brother." I turned to him and stared at him. He looked the same though…his vibes…his aura…it wasn't the same as before. From then I knew that something did change. His shoulders were still broad and muscular; his facial expression was still the same but with sternness and his eyes…so…deep and dark…yet I felt home and allured—like I was then before. I stopped at once when I thought back from what I just said. I stopped staring and to my surprise he was staring into my eyes and shook it off the same time I did. As if he felt a spark—no not a spark more like a connection…just like before—but I knew better. I shook my head and smiled. _I must just be stirred up by all of these._ "It's no problem at all."

To my surprise he started to laugh like he thought what I said was funny or something.

"You surprise me so much, Maya. You really have changed…though I'm quiet curious; did you really change or are you pretending that you have?"

Startled. Did he already see through my pretend smile—pretend everything? No that can't be… no matter how smart and sharp Mitsoumi is he won't be able to tell whether I'm lying or not.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I will never change—the way I am since you've left me? I don't think so."

"You're right; things may have changed…for the better, I guess. Excuse my rudeness if you will. So then…are we allowed to touch the food yet?"

Food…of course, that alone will never change. Mitsoumi still loves food as usual. He can never get tired of it. Somehow, things that are happening right now makes me feel nostalgic about the past. How I wish things were different from now. For a sec, it made me think; what if he never left me in the first place, what would've happen? Will things be the same as they are right now or will things be more different? It pains me just to think about it coz from what I've been through I've been wishing for the heavens to be nice to me and give me what I want the most. _Happiness_. It's one thing that no one can give me—except _him._

A lot of the guest went home already and the party is almost over. I guess today was different from what I was expecting it would be. I thought I won't be able to entertain my guest with my head full of thoughts about him. Everyone was busy helping out, while Suichiro and Aya were both playing around—like normal lovers do. I was envious about their relationship but I was also happy for my little sister. And brother…he…he seems happy with his girlfriend and…I think he just disappeared with her! Hmph.

Suddenly, I jumped out of nowhere when someone grabbed my hand and took me away. My mouth was covered so I couldn't scream. I tried to struggle but it was no use…this person was too strong. When I felt the hand loosen, I turned around and I saw _his_ face right in front of me.

"Mitsoumi?! What the hell do you think you're doing? Kidnapping me like this. What do y—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by him. My mouth was filled with his. My body felt weak against his kiss and the hotness his body brings. I couldn't bring myself to fight it. My knees went weak and it wobbled. It took me 15 seconds to remember how to breathe—I was being drowned with pleasure. My eyes flew open remembering the past and pain. "What do you think you're doing?! You— you— you have no right to do that!"

I could hardly talk…I was too shocked from what just happened.

"Really now, Maya, I think we both know what you still feel about me."

"I don't feel anything for you. I never did. So leave me alone."

"Then why did you kiss me back? Was it just my imagination? No, I don't think so."

I noticed him looking at my knees; it was still shaking and wobbling. I blushed out of embarrassment. I held it so it would stop shaking but then I just dropped on my knees. He chuckled.

"Your body is much more honest than you are."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"What don't I know? That you're still in love with me after all these years? That you were putting that show right in front of me when you find out that I came back? What else? C'mon Maya, I know you more than you gave me credit for. You're still the same as always."

"You're wrong. I've changed more than you will ever know. I don't know who you think you are but leave me alone. You expect me to just let you interfere with my life after dumping me and leaving no trace of you for 5 years? NO! You don't know what happened to me; you don't know what I've been through and what I'm still going through just because of YOU! You don't know anything!"

He looked into my eyes filled with sadness and pain as if he was going through the same thing as I am. He touched my face and he held it with such gentleness. Tears filled my eyes and my body was yearning for his touch. "I hate you." That was all what I managed to say.

"I know."

His hands drew me closer to him as he started to kiss my forehead, then down to my nose, ears, cheeks, my eyes and finally his lips found mine. I couldn't fight my urge any longer. I know that this was against my rule, but my body just moved on its own. Nonetheless, I was too caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice that we were already inside my room. I couldn't careless to anything that was bound to happen tonight; all I did care about was the heat of our body and kiss that we're both sharing with a passion.

"Open your legs wider and only look at me. I want to see your face; I want to see you cry with pleasure."

My face was hot; I was too embarrassed to do what he says but I still did accordingly. His caress left a warm soothing feeling all over my body and I couldn't get enough of it. His scent was…addicting and alluring. It seemed like forever since the last time I smelled and touch him.

"Hmmm. No—not there… aaahhh…Mitsou—aaahhhh!!"

"Your body grew even more sensitive than the last time. Mmmm. I can't get enough of your taste. So sweet and one of a kind. You are my drug…now and always."

"Haaaaa….mmmm…. aaaahhhhh… Mitsoumi— I can't— anymore— I'm going to— aaahhhh…Mitsoumi!!"

It was bliss. My body recognized this kind of happiness. My body felt weak and I slouched against his then I fell asleep—sound asleep. Actually, I was pretty scared neither to fall asleep nor to wake up form this dream. I was scared to see him not by my side but to my surprise, he was still asleep. Suddenly, his phone rang and I was startled. Who could be calling this early…unless its form his works though I don't know what kind of work he has. I picked it up—out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Ah. Miss Natsume is Mr. Takayanagi there?"

"Uhm, he's kinda sleeping. Who is this?"

"Pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Mr. Takayanagi's butler and my name is Alfred."

"Oh. Wait I think Mitsoumi is awake. Here, your butler called. He's still on the line."

"Hmm, thanks. Hello, Alfred? Yes, I understand. Bye."

"What was that?"

"Oh, I have to leave."

"Oh— okay. Don't you want breakfast?"

"No that's fine. I have an early appointment."

He threw his clothes and kissed my forehead goodbye. I was quiet happy but lonely. There was something about it that made my heart clench that I couldn't breathe. "Okay."

I walked him outside. It seems more appropriate that way. "Thanks for coming to my birthday."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't have come if not for your brother—"

What did he just say? If not for my brother…he wouldn't have come?

"Oh, I mean I forgot about your birthday coz of my busy schedule. Sorry."

I was dumbfounded from what he just said. How could I expect more from him? What happened last night was probably just a mistake that should have never happened. But then again, I didn't care…which was the problem.

"No, that's ok. Everybody forgets so its fine." Then I gave him a smile—a smile from the bottom of my heart though it hurts a little.

As we walked out of the gate, I saw someone already standing outside. _\That must be his butler but—_

"Asami? What are you doing here?"

Shockingly the girl flew into Mitsoumi's arms and suddenly kissed him passionately.

"I was waiting for you to visit me yesterday but then I heard you had to go somewhere and visit some people so I didn't bother to— oh who is this?"

Suddenly pointing at me. "Oh, uhm, my name is Maya Natsume."

"Maya? Are you Mitsoumi's ex-gf?"

"Uh, I guess you can say that…who ar—"

"Nice to meet you Maya! I'm Asami, Mitsoumi's fiancé. We're going to be great friends!"


End file.
